1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock handle assembly, used to operate a deadbolt mounted on a door, particularly to a lock handle assembly having a rotary plate attached to a rotary shaft of a lever handle so as to limit the rotation of the handle, and more particularly to one in which the rotary plate can be selectively set in one of two positions so that the lock handle assembly can be converted from a right-hand assembly to a left-hand assembly or vice versa.
2. Brief Description of The Related Prior Art
Lock handle assemblies of the above-mentioned type are known in the prior art. FIG. 1 shows a lock handle assembly which includes a cap-like casing A, a lever handle B with a rotary shaft fitted in a central hole of the casing and a rotary plate C mounted on the rotary shaft to control the degree of rotation of the handle. The rotary plate C is provided with a radial flange D having an elongated slot E. A stop screw F which is attached to the casing A projects through the slot E so that the rotary plate C can rotate only within a limited angle. Since two threaded hollow seats G are provided below the flange D, the stop screw F can be selectively positioned in either of the two threaded hollow seats G so that the handle B can be turned left or right depending on the position of the stop screw F.
While various forms of rotation limiting mechanisms are provided for the rotary plate of the assembly of the above-mentioned type, there is still no provision for changing the lever handle of the assembly to match the converted lock handle assembly. Generally, the lever handles of the lock handle assemblies are shaped to accommodate the physical structure of a hand. Therefore, a right-hand handle is inconvenient for a left-hand operation and also a left-hand handle is inconvenient for a right-hand operation. It is therefore desirable to enable the lock handle assembly to have its handle changed when it is converted to a left-hand from a right-hand assembly, or vice-versa.